011914nullbeau
08:39 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:39 -- 08:39 CA: Hello Null... 08:39 AG: sup beau 08:39 AG: er, human beau* 08:40 AG: not that there's another one but w/e 08:40 CA: Well, I wanted to ask about your aspect endeavors... 08:40 AG: I infodumped a bunch of shit on nate actually 08:40 AG: (human nate of course P:) 08:41 AG: well, about my experiences at least 08:41 AG: did you have like a particularly hopey question or...., 08:42 CA: Well, me and Nate need to combine our aspects for a thing, so I'm trying to get a grasp about what the aspect is about... 08:42 AG: oh. well it's about faith and believing in yourself and others and imagination 08:42 CA: (Nate and I :p)... 08:43 AG: (check your grammar privilege) 08:43 AG: I guess 08:43 AG: it's pretty lame and abstract, all things considered 08:43 CA: At least you don't turn into a human flashlight... 08:44 AG: I mean, I did a hopesplosion that basically turned me into one for a second, but I see what you mean 08:44 CA: Er Troll flashlight... 08:44 AG: I don't think you should think about the aspect so literally, though 08:44 CA: No I mean... 08:44 CA: I actually used it... 08:45 AG: nono, I get what you're saying, yes 08:45 CA: and that's all it did... 08:45 AG: like, obviously the most obvious way to use my aspect would be to like 08:45 AG: hope someone does well 08:45 CA: I have heard it also embodies luck, but I have yet to grasp that branch of it yet... 08:45 AG: but hope is also about a lot of things, including deluding someone into thinking they can survive insurmountable odds 08:45 AG: hope can be evil as hell 08:46 AG: and I made a pizza with my powers, so 08:46 AG: seems like it's got a lot of uses 08:46 CA: You and Nate can open a pizzaria and snark all your customers... 08:46 AG: if it embodies luck then try using it the same way I use mine 08:47 AG: boost your friend's attacks and powers 08:47 CA: To make pizza?... 08:47 AG: or, even better 08:47 AG: use it to make your opponents UNLUCKY 08:47 CA: Well, I don't think that's what an heir does... 08:47 AG: create an advantage of them like 'super ready to trip over his own feet' or something 08:48 AG: I think all of these classes do basically whatever we're creative enough to come up with right now 08:48 CA: Apparantly, an heir is one who is weak in their aspect, but becomes stroger over time, like standard leveling up... 08:48 AG: but if it doesn't feel intuitive to you then don't go for it, I guess. 08:48 CA: But I have recieved the suggestion of lasers... several times... 08:48 AG: it'll all change once you god tier, if you manage to do so 08:49 CA: Oh yes, I heard about that a while ago, still not much on what it IS exactly... 08:49 AG: yeah, using light to dazzle and blind and hypnotize would be cool 08:49 AG: or cause seizures maybe 08:49 AG: but I still think if luck is really part of it you should focus on that 08:49 CA: Oh, one other thing, what is Avel's chumhandle? ... 08:49 AG: luck seems much cooler than a light show 08:50 AG: I already gave it to you I'm p sure but maybe I forgot 08:50 AG: chimericalCrotchet 08:50 AG: as far as god tiering goes, idk we'll see 08:50 AG: I'm doing it soon, I'll try to give everyone a heads up about the process 08:50 CA: Oh?... 08:50 AG: but, sounds like it turns you into a god. P: 08:51 AG: you know if I had to guess based on context clues. 08:51 CA: From what I heard, it's like a pawn crossing the board and becomming a queen... 08:51 CA: have you really crossed the board so fast?... 08:51 AG: oh. yeah, basically. 08:52 CA: How did you manage that?... 08:52 AG: I got some blanks and powerleveled through dean's world. 08:52 CA: Dean's? I suppose the land of a dead player would be a good place to powerlevel... 08:52 CA: Shame you got to it first... 08:53 AG: well the only way I managed it was I had a cheating guide 08:53 AG: so I doubt anyone else could've gotten the same benefits 08:54 CA: *gasp* Cheating, how dreadful... 08:55 AG: meh everyone else is doing it 08:55 CA: Of course I'm sure any of us would jump at the chance of a cheat guide... 08:55 AG: you went to both of the holiday parties didn't you 08:55 CA: Yes... 08:55 AG: so you got two cheat blocks AND an instrument it's not you're innocent P: 08:56 CA: Like I said... 08:56 AG: and if you're interested in a power boost you could always do the reasonable thing and buddy up with one of the twinks 08:56 AG: just try to pick the winning side that's all I have to say 08:57 CA: That's what I have been doing, though my intentions weren't exactly gaining power ups... 08:57 CA: Oh? But the game's barely started, how can anyone know the winning side?... 08:58 AG: well I'll put it to you this way 08:58 AG: one person has all of the twinks either dead, half dead, pretending to be dead, brain-dead, or in hiding. or any combination of those. 08:59 CA: And half the people who tried to buddy up with him died so... 08:59 CA: Well, half that I know off... 08:59 AG: you know, I might have taken libby's side despite the odds if she hadn't stolen my best friend 08:59 AG: sounds about right 08:59 AG: from what I understand though dean was a triple quadruple crossing backstabbing inconsistent moron 08:59 AG: much like our jossik, come to think of it 08:59 CA: Yes, that sounds about right... 08:59 CA: she was... 09:00 AG: ((he? P: )) 09:00 CA: ((er he was)) 09:00 AG: ((hehehehe)) 09:00 CA: ((shhhh)) 09:00 AG: if there's anything jack seems to appreciate, it's loyalty. and a lack of stupidity. 09:00 AG: well, relatively speaking. 09:00 AG: there's moderately smart and then there's doir, if you catch my drift. 09:00 CA: Ah... 09:01 CA: Speaking off, he is apparantly supposed to get back to our team soon, finally... 09:01 CA: He ditched just before we had to fight fucktons of imps... 09:02 CA: Don't you still have his body?... 09:02 AG: yeah, in various places 09:03 AG: rilset has a copy, too 09:03 CA: ... 09:03 CA: O...k... 09:04 CA: Rilset, he was the one who ate santa right?... 09:05 AG: yeah 09:06 CA: Oh, um, one last thing... 09:07 CA: In the future, do know that I don't require your... made at home videos, if you catch my drift... 09:08 AG: huh, 09:09 AG: I didn't send that, idiot 09:09 AG: if I had a choice in the matter you never would've seen it 09:09 AG: but some of your friend's lives depend on me keeping that woman happy, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like a huge cunt okay 09:09 CA: Huh?... 09:10 AG: ... wait you're talking about the black queen video right 09:10 AG: I'm going to feel weird if I'm yelling at you for talking about something unrelated 09:11 CA: Uh, yeah, but I don't see how I'm being "a huge cunt"... 09:11 CA: If I have offended you, I apologize... 09:11 AG: acting like I wanted everyone to see that, like I have a choice about it 09:11 AG: scarlet's documenting all of our drama and making fucking soap operas about it all over derse 09:12 CA: So I've heard... 09:12 AG: you're being read about too, beau, all of your little interpersonal bullshit is the grand fucking entertainment of the dersites 09:12 AG: so I guess you'll just have to deal with it if you get another video okay! 09:12 AG: or maybe oh I don't know not fucking watch it that'd be cool too 09:13 CA: It wasn't exactly clearly labeled, I had no way of knowing, I am sorry Null... 09:13 AG: it's fine. 09:14 AG: I'm just mad you seem to presume I have any control over you getting any more of them 09:14 AG: like I'm not fucking embarrassed enough now people are like 'ROFL UNSUBSCRIBE' 09:14 AG: jesus 09:15 CA: Ugh this is what I was talking about, I try to be nice but I always end up saying something stupid and it ruins everything... 09:15 AG: huh, 09:15 AG: I don't think I remember you talking about something like that to me 09:16 AG: and look I'm just really sensitive about it tbh. I might have taken it the wrong way. 09:16 CA: Oh, oh dear I seem to have said something I didn't want to say... 09:16 AG: .... I'm lost bro 09:16 CA: Sorry about that... 09:16 AG: maybe you need a moirail too P: 09:17 CA: Oh well, I try to keep up this mask, that I have shit figured out, That I'm the collected one... 09:17 AG: damn I can't even think who from our group would be good for you 09:17 AG: actually. I'd ship you with nate 09:17 AG: he needs help opening up and not being such a whiny baby and he'd totes keep your secrets 09:17 AG: well. I assume, from what little interaction I've had. 09:17 CA: When in reality, I'm way to fucking lost, I have no idea what's happening, and I'm just a scared kid... 09:17 AG: and dude, we're little kids 09:17 AG: all of us 09:18 AG: none of us know what the fuck we're doing, and that's perfectly okay 09:18 CA: Being completely useless doesn't help either... 09:18 AG: pff 09:18 AG: you're just not thinking creatively 09:18 AG: nate's the same way 09:18 AG: actually 09:19 AG: pretty much all of our team is the same way 09:19 CA: Uh, isn... 09:19 AG: I think the only decent fighters/whatever we have right now is kate, MAYBE kikate (but libby handed him his assssss so hardcore so w/e) 09:19 CA: Isn't this pale infidelity?... 09:19 AG: and then like-- 09:19 AG: well 09:20 AG: first of all, I don't have a moirail, so 09:20 AG: kinda 09:20 AG: only kinda. 09:20 AG: like the time I apologized to balish for doing the dirty with someone black when I was still pursuing him and he was like 'idgaf about your quadrants' 09:21 CA: I see... 09:22 AG: anyway if you mean me and sami I don't think that shit's ever going to happen 09:22 AG: I pity/admire her endlessly don't get me wrong 09:22 AG: but a) she doesn't think she can do it and b) I don't think she's the moirail I need lately /: 09:23 AG: it's been getting me down ngl but w/e don't think I'm cheating on your matesprit because it didn't happen and it probably never will so that's all there is to say on the matter 09:23 CA: Uh, ok... I won't pry... 09:24 AG: see, not cheating at all, you're not even prying P: 09:24 AG: anyway I hope you feel better 09:24 AG: and like I said maybe you should look for a moirail 09:24 CA: Yeah I think... 09:24 AG: you're definitely more trollish than sami is, I think you could use having one person you trust above all else 09:24 CA: I think just telling someone all that helped a ton... 09:24 AG: just, like, don't go for doir or ryspor or balish or 09:24 AG: who else would be bad for you 09:24 AG: maenam 09:24 AG: jossik 09:24 AG: tlaloc 09:24 AG: seriad 09:25 AG: actually p much anyone, idk like I said I'm not a good matchmaker 09:25 AG: ask your matesprit to hook you up 09:25 CA: So you're saying... 09:25 AG: she tried to hook balish up and he's not even in her quadrants 09:25 AG: so obviously she likes doing that shit 09:25 CA: Feels like a weird thing to ask her... 09:26 AG: if she cares as much about you as it seems she does, she'll understand 09:26 CA: "Hey Can you hook me up with someone to talk about feelings with even though your my girlfriend lol k thx bye"... 09:26 AG: no use beating around the bush just say 'hey I think I need a moirail can we discuss why that may or may not be a good or bad idea' 09:26 AG: let it be her decision too, I guess. if she says no at least she has more reason to than that insane murderbitch libby 09:26 AG: since you humans don't really have moirails 09:27 CA: Yeah... 09:27 AG: gogogogo 09:27 AG: do it now 09:27 AG: bye 09:27 AG: talk soon 09:27 AG: good luck 09:27 CA: IwillWilllWill... 09:27 AG: NOW 09:27 CA: Bye, thanks, I'll need it... 09:27 AG: ugh that was kinda grey of me 09:27 AG: but you get the point 09:27 AG: bye! 09:27 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling chessAficionado CA at 21:27 --